His Master Assassinated
by sillycrazyme
Summary: An assassin is pursuing Ciel Phantomhive who is now 17 years old. Sebastian has even more trouble protecting him.
1. Chapter 1

"Yes my Lord." Were the last words I heard from him. HE jumped off, his tail coat torn. What an annoyance it was to order a new one every time he would get into a fight. But it happened so often now, it didn't bother me anymore.

"Poor poor Bassy." A voice said from behind me. It cracked and was somewhat high-pitched. Grell.

I turn around to see him, his lips puckered, shaking his hips side to side. "What do you want, reaper?" I say. He stops shaking his hips. He puts his left hand on his hip and poses in a girly way.

"Oh I was just thinking, he is always fighting for you, and what do you do? Nothing. You just sit on your throne and watch." He twirls his finger in the air.

My eyes narrow, my jaw tightens. "He is my pawn, and I can manipulate him however I want. We have a contract, and he does whatever I tell him, and he protects me until I have completed my duty, in exchange, he gets my soul.

"Right…" Grell says seemingly annoyed. "Demons are so weird to me. But, Sebby is one I have no trouble getting along with." Grell swoons. I groan and roll my eyes. We stand in a small ally where Sebastian told me he would meet me when he was done following my order.

"Where the hell is he?" Grell says. He is now posed with his hand on his chin with his hip leaning one way. He taps his lower lip, "It sure is taking a long time, and it's not like him to be late."

"He isn't late. He arrives exactly when he intends to." I say I lean against a brick wall and close my eye.

"Sir! Sir! We must run!" It's Tanaka. What is he doing here? He grabs my arm and yanks me with him. My surrounding clear. We are in my mansion. It's burning. Tanaka loses his grip on my arm and I'm in a room filled with flames. "Father! Father! Where are you?" I scream. Why am I yelling for him? He's dead.

I'm in a dream… I can't wake up.

I'm in a bright room, the walls are white. I blink to get used to the brightness. Men stand around me. Tey are faceless and have white hoods. Pain fills my side, I smell burning flesh. I remember this… It's the day those damned men branded me with the symbol "Noble Beast."

"You are special," A man says. "Rare."

I am tied to a table. I scream for help.

"Think carefully," this voice sounds far away, "should you reject the faith even this once, the gates of paradise will forever be out of your reach." It's Sebastian's voice.

"Do you think one who is among the faithful would ever go so far as to summon someone like you?" It's my voice now. It's strained and sounds painful.

Sebastian chuckles, "I'll ask but once more: Do you wish to form a contract with me?"

"I do! Now stop asking these tedious questions, and let me know if we have a deal!" Black feathers surround me. "Now, kill them!" A scream burns my throat.

"Ciel… Ciel… CIEL!" Grell yells at me, his face centimeters away from my own. Grell pokes my cheek. I smack it away and take in a deep breath.

"How long was I sleeping?" I ask adjusting the white medical eye patch that covers the Faustian contract on my right eye.

"Is that what you call sleeping? Seemed to me like you were in pain or something. Oh and you were calling out to Sebby like he was your lover." Grell puts his finger close to my face, "Don't you dare touch my Bassy. He's mine!" He almost growls.

I grab his finger and bend it back. The reaper shrieks and jumps back.

I see a shadow jump the rooftops, the figure looks inhuman. Grell smiles, "Did u get lonely?" He covers his mouth to muffle a giggle.

"What kind of idiotic question is that?" I straighten myself.

"Oh nothing… I just remember the last time he left you. You were like a lost puppy trying to find its mother." I step toward him, my eyes narrowed and brows drawn together.

"I _will_ shoot you between the eyes." I growl.

He puts his hands up, "Alright, alri—" He's cut off.

"Hello, young master." Sebastian smiles. He stands on Grell's head. "I have found the man who cause all the trouble." A man is under Sebastian's arm, gagged and his hands and feet are bound by a thick rope. His eyes are wide with fear, he is breathing hard. I can only imagine what Sebastian did to scare him.

"Yes, young master."

TIME SKIP A FEW HOURS

I walk into my study slowly and shut the door behind me. I walk quietly so the blindfolded man tied to the chair in front of my desk won't hear.

"So…" I say when I finally get in front of him. He jumps at the sound of my voice. Heaven knows why Sebastian blindfolded him. "What's your name?" Of course I already know, I'm just checking if he'll cooperate with me.

"Why should I tell you?" apparently not.

I sigh in frustration, but then again, "My butler is a very convincing man." He flinches, I can tell he is terrified of Sebastian. I step back, put my hands on my desk and lean back. I cross my legs, then fold my arms, "Sebas—" I start.

"Wait! Waitwaitwait. Please" He flexes his hands to test the ropes that bind him. "My name is Tom. Tom Alvera." His breath slows a bit.

I smirk. "Sebastian!" I call. The man tenses.

"What? What did I do wrong?" He screams. "I swear, I'll tell you anything!"

"Yes Master?" Sebastian appear next to the man. Tom's breath quickens again.

I roll my eyes, "Oh calm your panties. He isn't going to hurt you." I motion to Sebastian, "Take the blindfold off."

"Yes sir." He says, and quickly unties the cloth around tom's eyes. Tom blinks a few times, then looks up at me scowling. I smile and uncross my legs, then cross the opposite leg. Tom's brows get closer together, staring at me.

"You think I'm going to be scared from the way you look at me?" I breathe a laugh, "Trust me, I have gotten colder stares from my butler." Sebastian closes his eyes and smiles. He stands next to Tom, his hands clasped behind him.

I stand. Walk around my desk and sit. I flip through a stack of papers. "Ah, here we are." I start to read, "Tom Alvera or Tomkiller, your nickname. Went on a killing spree for three weeks. Started with kill your girlfriend, you killed fifteen people before the Queen contacted me. You then killed three more people. That then brought you here." I tap the stack on the desk to straighten them, then set them down.

"Alright." Tom's scowl softened a bit, "Take me to jail or whatever."

"Oh no." I say, "I intend to kill you."


	2. Chapter 2

Tom stutters, "Wha-? You… you can't! His eyes are wide. A drop of sweat runs down the side of his face. I walk back to the front of my desk again.

"I'm sure you can understand." I say calmly, "just orders." Tom's breath is quick, and almost looks like he might pass out. "Calm down." I say.

"Calm down? How can anybody calm down when they get news they are going to be killed?" He stops talking and seems to consider what he just said, then become quiet.

"You have killed many people, including your own family. You must have taken into consideration what might happen if you got caught."

Tom glare at me, and I give him a sweet smile, which seems to make him even madder. A bell rings, and Sebastian bows his head. "I'll go see who it is." I nod, and he slips through the door.

I interrogate Tom for a while longer. Suddenly, the door to my study flies open. All I see is pink cloth and I'm being tackled.

I don't fall, but my back hits the edge of my desk. Elizabeth embraces me tightly. "Ciel, oh ciel!" She is crying.

"Lizzy, what's the matter?" I pull her away and look into her emerald eyes. She can't hold herself up and she falls to the floor. I kneel next to her side with both hands on her shoulders keeping her steady.

I turn to Sebastian who is now standing behind Tom. "Get him out of here!" I order

"Yes my Lord." He says quickly. He unties Tom from the chair. And roughly pushes him out of the door.

I pick Lizzy up with one hand on her back and the other under her legs. I carry her to my bedroom and set her on the bed. She hiccups trying to take deep breaths. She stands, "No, I can't sit at a time like this." Lizzy takes my hand and our fingers interlock. I take my hand away and cup her face wiping her tears with my thumb.

"Can you tell me what is wrong?" I say softly, then kiss her forehead.

"Okay…" she takes a shaky deep breath. She hands me a piece of paper that has been slightly crumpled.

_Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, _

_Your fiancé, Ciel Earl of Phantomhive, will be killed._

My heart seems to almost stop. I fall into a chair breathing quickly. "Sebastian come here." I say in a low voice.

A few seconds later Sebastian opens the door, "Yes sir?" I hold out the note and hand it to him. He takes it and reads it quickly. He stares at it contemplating it. He's calm. "This could be a problem." He says in a slightly humored voice.

He's so calm about it. I should be calm too… Why am I so scared to die? I have never been before. I take a deep breath and kiss Lizzy's fore head again.

"Sebastian, take Elizabeth to get cleaned up, then give her some warm milk."

As they walk out of the room I sigh and sit on my bed. Whoever sent that letter must have not wanted to send it directly to me. Smart. If they had, we would have definitely found them quickly. But the question is, when will they strike? Of course Sebastian will protect me whatever the cost. Even though… How strong will they be?

I yawn and stretch my arms above my head. It is getting late. I stand, a knock taps at my door. "Master." Comes Sebastian's voice.

"Come in." I say tiredly. He walks in and shuts the door behind him.

"Lady Elizabeth has fallen asleep on the couch in the lounge."

"Right." I say, "Well send a message to her family saying she has come here and is staying the night."

"Yes Master." Sebastian starts to walk out the door.

"Oh, and Sebastian. Lizzy doesn't need to know any more about the letter or the case following it." I say.

"Yes of course."

**The very next morning**

I sit up quickly, my eyes wide. The question races through my mind. _What the hell did Sebastian do with Tom Alvera?_

I rip the blankets off of me, then quickly put black pants and a white button-up shirt on. All these years with Sebastian dressing me, I figured out how to do it myself.

Barefoot, I race down the hall. I turn a corner, and run into what felt like a brick wall, and fall. "Are you okay Master?" It's just Sebastian.

I run my fingers through my hair, "Oh gosh." I groan. "Maybe you should get less muscle." I stand and look up at Sebastian, who is smiling. "I need to speak to you after breakfast in my study." I say. Then I reconsider, "No… I need to speak with you now." He nods but doesn't say anything. "What did you do with Tom?" I look at Sebastian straight in the eyes.

"Ah, yes. Follow me." He motions.

We walk down the hall a little more when we stop at one of the quest rooms. "You put him in a guest room?" I say getting slightly angry. Sebastian smile and pushes the door open.

Its dark accept for a few candles in the middle of the floor. I look up from the floor to see Tom's arms tied to two ropes which are extended opposite ways, so his arms are outstretched. His shirt is ripped. "What did you do, beat him?" I smirk.

"No, not exactly. Just scare him a bit." Sebastian says grinning. I haven't seen him smile this much since that day he got to beat up Grell.

"Alright, well at least he's tied up. Now, where's Lizzy?" I ask.

"I put her into the other quest quarters." He replies not smiling anymore.

I walk down the hall again to the quest room Lizzy is in. I slowly open the door and slip into the room. Lizzy still sleeps in the bed. I walk over and sit on the edge of the bed. She is so beautiful. She has changed so much now that she is eighteen years old.

I softly push a strand of hair behind her ear. She looks like and angel at peace.

Lizzy takes in a deep breath, then opens her eyes. She turns so she faces me. Her lips curl into a smile, "Good morning." She whispers.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" I ask. She shakes her head. Lizzy sits up and leans back on her hands. "I'll have Sebastian come and help you get ready." She nods okay.

**Few minutes later**

I walk to wear the portrait of my mother and father used to be. I had decided to remove it, probably because of painful memories.

The double doors at the front of the mansion swing open so hard they hit the wall. "Where the hell is she?!" The golden blonde Edward Midford bursts thought the door. "Ciel Phantomhive! Where the hell is my sister?" He walks quickly toward me, his hand griping the hilt of his sword.

"Wow now, hold yourself together Midford." I say putting my hands up. He keeps walking toward me even when he is close. I press my back up against the wall. Edward now inches away from my face.

"You did something to her didn't you?" He growled in a low voice.

"NO! NO NO NO! You sick minded bastard! She came running to me crying. It was late and I didn't want to send her home in the state she was in. So, I let her stay here." Edward then grabbed the collar of my shirts and pressed me even harder against the wall.

"Why was she crying?" He growled

"Because! She received a letter saying that I would die."


End file.
